1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to tension measurement instruments and, in particular, to a scale for measuring the drag tension on, for example, a fishing reel.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
In the field of sport fishing, the quest for a proper drag setting is a continuing, yet unsatisfied goal. Drag setting is a practice currently performed without a standard gauge of measure and without a proper language for communication. This situation occurs because existing fishing scales are designed to weigh fish, not to set drag tension on a reel.
U.S. Pat. No. 960,535 Gilfillan, Jun. 7, 1910; U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,474, Mandolf, Jul. 15, 1952; and U.S. Pat. 4,660,666; Reder, Apr. 28, 1987, disclose fishing scales that are equipped with hooks to attach an entity to be weighed. In the practical environment, however, fishermen prefer to keep their fishing line threaded through the xe2x80x9ceyesxe2x80x9d of their fishing rods with a lure tied at the end of the line. A rod and reel set maintained in this form is termed xe2x80x9crigged.xe2x80x9d To measure the drag on a rigged rod and reel using currently available systems, the hook would either have to be attached at the lure, or to a loop tied on the fishing line between the reel and the first eye of the rod. In the first method, setting the drag would require one person to hold the scale, while a second person holds the reel to monitor the drag release. While the second method can be performed by a single person by attaching the scale to the loop, this would require re-threading the line through the eyes of the rod and retying the lure each time that a drag measurement is performed. Both approaches are dreaded by the average fisherman.
Typically, drag tension is currently measured by xe2x80x98feelxe2x80x99 as the line is manually pulled from the reel. This technique prohibits an accurate standard of measurement and, more detrimentally, prevents a communicable language for sharing information among fishermen.
Accordingly, my invention provides a technique for attaching a drag setting measuring device on a segment of fishing line between the reel and first eye of a rod without breaking the line, tying a knot or otherwise damaging the line. My invention also provides a drag setting measurement in standard units, e.g. pounds, thus allowing fishermen to exchange knowledge in commonly recognized terms, thereby improving fishing results and fishing enjoyment. Using my invention, a single fisherman can measure the drag on a xe2x80x98riggedxe2x80x99 fishing rod and reel set.
In its general sense, the present invention provides a hand-held weighing instrument, a wheel that functions as a pulley and a connector that provides a mechanical connection between the weighing instrument and the wheel. The fishing line from the reel is looped around the wheel. Then, while holding the weighing instrument in one hand and the reel in the other, the fisherman extends the weighing instrument away from the reel to exert tension on the line, thereby causing the instrument to provide a drag setting measurement.
Further features and advantages of my invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings which set forth illustrative embodiments in which the principles of the invention are utilized.